Shenlong
by Takuma
Summary: Goten and Trunks' first encounter with the eternal dragon.


Disclaimer: DBZ isn't mine.

Shenlong

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Goten dashed down the hill excitedly holding up an orange, round sphere. His smile was growing by the minute as he headed over to where his best friend was waiting.

"Trunks! Look!" exclaimed the young child as he waved the ball in the air, "I found the Four-Star Dragonball!"

The lavender locked boy turned his attention to where Goten was running from. His stern gaze turned into a cheerful smile full of glee. "Good job Goten!" he exclaimed running to his friend.

Goten held out the dragonball in his palm to show Trunks the sphere. "See! It has four stars! My brother said this one was special; I don't understand why," stated the young child as he tilted his head to the side in a confused manner. He lightly frowned.

Trunks examined it for a moment placing his fingers on the bottom of his chin, as if in deep thought- almost like what his mother would do when she came across a glitch in an invention. "I don't know Goten." Trunks grabbed the pack from his shoulder and unzipped it. He dumped everything out from it; in other words, six other Dragonballs fell from the sack. Trunks held up the Six-Star and Three-Star Dragonball. He looked between the two before looking to the Four-Star Dragonball. "I don't see any difference..."

Goten placed the dragonball in his palm to the ground and crossed his arms. "I might ask Gohan later. He knows everything!"

Trunks rolled his eyes as he tossed the two spheres in his hand, to the ground. "That's because your mom makes him study all the time."

Goten nodded his head sadly. "Poor brother... he had to stay in today." He then looked to the seven spheres. He gasped. "Trunks!"

The older chibi looked up to his friend. "Hmm?" He noticed Goten pointing down.

The children's eyes grew about three sizes.

Goten kneeled down to the glowing set of Dragonballs. He poked one. "Wow..." The Son Grin came back once more to the lips of the young child as he jumped up in excitement. "Shenlong's about to come out!" exclaimed the young boy.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, "Who told you that?"

Goten smiled taking a few steps back, "Gohan! He's seen the dragon before!"

Trunks rolled his eyes again. "As always..." muttered the chibi as he too took a few steps back.

Holding his hands up in the air, Goten smiled as he exclaimed, "SHENLONG! Come out! We want to ask you some things!"

And the sky became back.

The chibi's looked into the sky, and they immediately began to regret going out on this once lovely day.

"T-trunks?" questioned Goten looking around, "It looks almost like a- a storm will hit!"

Trunks looked around, and he shook his head. "I... I think we should go home-"

The chibi's noticed that the seven orange spheres began to levitate from the ground and glow brightly. Their eyes widened in fright. "T-Trunks! What's happening!"

Trunks just shook his head. "I-I don't know..."

A bright, BRIGHT light shot from the Dragonballs into the sky, and the chibi's eyes widened even more. They both clung to each other as this evil... evil thing began to form and tower over them.

"We are so... going to die," muttered Trunks as his face began to turn white.

¦±¦

Gohan, having to sit in and do homework this lovely day, sighed as he rested his chin on the desk. "Why does mom insist for me to do all this work?" he questioned as he turned his attention to the sky. He cocked an eyebrow.

"And when does the sky suddenly become dark-"

His eyes widened in realization.

The dragon!

He looked out his window frantically, but almost sighed when he noticed a bright light shining in the sky. Soon after a dragon was being formed.

Gohan jumped from his chair, and opened the window. He then began to frantically fly where the dragon was. If this were a bad guy trying to get a wish... their plans would be ruined when the hybrid saiyan arrived... hopefully

He began speeding up in flight when he noticed the dragon fully taking form. He still had a few miles to fly.

¦±¦

The color in the chibi's faces paled... almost to the color of a white sheet.

"T-Trunks?" asked Goten as his eyes were glued to the dragon, "It's huge."

Trunks nodded his head as he looked up to it.

"Tr-runks?" questioned Goten again.

"Y-yeah?"

"I don't want it to eat me!" cried the young child.

Both children began to feel as if their feet were planted to the ground. They couldn't move them.

The dragon's head was lowering almost face to face with the young kids. They were becoming more scared as they tried to lean away from the dragon.

The eyes of Shenlong stared long and hard at the petrified looks of the children. The dragon smirked.

"What is a couple of human KIDS doing? And summoning ME, The Eternal Dragon!" boomed the loud voice of the dragon.

And for the heck of it, the dragon lowered his head even more. The kid's leaned back even more; the nose of the dragon was only about a foot from their faces... even though they were trying to lean away from the 'demon possessed' dragon.

They just stared up at the dragon. Their large eyes turning to small dots and sweat drops falling from the sides of their faces.

"WELL!" boomed the voice of Shenlong.

And the second the chibi's began to feel there feet again, they RAN like there was no tomorrow!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the chibi's as they ran as fast as their feet could take them.

"EVIL DEMON POSSESSED DRAGON!" shouted Trunks as he began to run faster.

"Don't EAT US!" exclaimed Goten as he placed his arms over his head, "I'm too YOUNG to DIE!"

Gohan noticed the chibi's running on the ground beneath the area where he was flying. He then flew his way to the dragon. Shenlong looked to the teen.

"Those kids..." started Gohan pointing to the two running chibi's, "Summoned you?"

"Yes."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, "And I assume the plan worked?" questioned the teen looking to the dragon.

The dragon smirked as his head rose. "Like a charm."

Gohan smiled as he nodded his head. "Good. If you don't mind, you can go back to your sleep; I don't have any wishes... Just as long as the kids learned their lesson."

The dragon's deep voice rumbled in a chuckle as the dragon began to glow. "Farewell, Gohan."

The hybrid saiyan waved his hand in the air, "Bye Shenlong!"

And the Dragonballs separated around the world.

Gohan shook his head as he began walking home. He really hoped Goten and Trunks didn't get another 'bright' idea of summoning Shenlong. Who KNOWS what they would wish for!

He noticed a bush shaking while on his way home. He gave a small chuckle. "The dragon is gone."

The chibi's poked their head out and looked to the sky. It was normal once again. Both sighed in relief.

Goten was almost to the verge of tears as he clung to his brother's leg. "BROTHER! Shenlong SCARED ME!"

Gohan looked down to his kid brother. "Well... the dragon does get cranky when woken up."

Trunks jumped out from the bush to cling to Gohan's other leg. "But that monster! It was going to EAT us!"

"But you scared it away!" exclaimed Goten with a smile on his face, "You scared away evil Shenlong!"

A sweatdrop formed on the back of the saiyan's head. "Right..."

Both chibi's jumped off of Gohan's legs yelling in excited chants, "GOHAN SLAYED THE DRAGON! HE DEFEATED SHENLONG!"

A LARGE sweatdrop fell from the side of his head.

Kids these days...

¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦±¦

Yay! One one-shot down... fourteen more to go!

Hoped you liked this one!


End file.
